


Leave the nightmare

by tigragrece



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe OOC, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Velvet couldn't stop watching and thinking at Eleanore about the fact that she could help her for fix the clothes.Eleanore will help her for leave the nightmare that have Velvet





	Leave the nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> My first work about Tales of Berseria
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly

Since the fact that Eleanore have tell Velvet that she could fix her clothes, Velvet couldn't stop thinking of it.  
  
Was she embarrassed at her? Or something like that.  
  
Velvet was wondering lots of stuff, she knew she was attracted to girls and Eleanore is charming. She could like her.  
  
So she had one idea in mind and it's was to maybe keep her close, it's was easy since she was keeping track on her.  
  
When Magilou give them new costumes, everyone wanted to change but not Velvet "My clothes are okay"  
  
Eleonore couldn't stop thinking of the boobs of Velvet...  
  
There is a time when they were all sleeping in one inn, Velvet couldn't sleep because of the nightmare so she was awake what she doesn't have know is that in the same room Eleanore was awake too.  
  
"You can't sleep?" ask Eleanore since she doesn't know if she have the ability of sleep  
  
"I can sleep but I don't want to sleep now, because if I dream I will have nightmare"  
  
Eleonore gets up and hugs Velvet "I know it's not easy, that it's complicated but you are not alone...."

She tells her " I was like you about nightmare because of what happen to my town, I try to occupy my mind before sleep"

"What you do ?"  
  
Then Eleanore say "If you want I can fix your clothes, while I was hugging you, I saw some bad stuff and it's could occupy my mind too"  
  
"But you will not sleep too?"  
  
"Maybe I will sleep later, I want to help you"  
  
Velvet agree and was naked, Eleonore was blushing while she was trying to fix the clothes...  
  
Then when Eleonore have fixed the clothes, Velvet kiss her forehead "Thank you"

"Why ?"

"Because watching you have also occupied me and think at some stuff" she had a little smile  
  
"Do you want maybe to try something Velvet?"  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Maybe sleep in the same room I am, I will keep your close and keep the bad dream away."  
  
"Do you have one arte for that?"  
  
"I don't know but I can try, maybe it's will help us both"  
  
That how Velvet and Eleonore have spend the night together, Velvet didn't had nightmare, because she had thought about Eleanore and also Eleanore had some about Velvet.  
When they wake up they have kissed.  
  
They knew they need to talk about this... But for the moment Velvet was happy.


End file.
